1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-piece electrical connector which can be easily coupled and uncoupled. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector that will not be damaged if sudden forces are applied to the connector assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors of the mating plug and receptacle type have long been used, for example, in the trucking industry, to provide electric power and signals from one area to another, such as from a cab or tractor rearwardly to a trailer. An example of a prior art connector that is in wide use today is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,226 to Hohn. In the Hohn apparatus, a secure connection may be achieved between a receptacle and its mating plug by twisting the plug after it is inserted into the receptacle, because of a number of tracks which are provided in the receptacle for engaging locking projections on the plug. This type of locking engagement is common in prior art connectors, and is especially common among the electrical connectors which have been used throughout the trucking industry.
Although such prior art devices provide a fast, secure electrical connection between a tractor and a trailer, they typically will sustain damage if the mating plug is forceably pulled from the receptacle without first unlocking it. This is a serious disadvantage, particularly since it is common for truckers to forget to disconnect the electrical connectors while unhitching the tractor from the trailer. In addition, prior art connectors such as that disclosed in Hohn are likely to be damaged when the trailer jackknifes with respect to the tractor, thus leaving the trailer without electricity for signals or lights after the driver regains control of the rig. Moreover, prior art connectors such as that disclosed in the Hohn patent were particularly difficult to connect and disconnect in the limited space which exists between a tractor and trailer during hitching.
In view of the above discussed disadvantages of prior art connectors, it is clear that there existed a long and unfilled need for an electrical connector that does not lock, is easily adapted for use with a tractor-trailer rig, is easy to connect and disconnect within a confined space and will not sustain damage when the trailer unexpectedly becomes detached from the tractor.